


【900g】身份转换的一天pwp

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 防随缘崩的补档，早期小破车





	【900g】身份转换的一天pwp

“你又在玩什么狗屎玩意，盖文?”

汉克发誓要不是去厕所的路上无意间瞟向旁边玻璃屋子里RK900的身影有点诡异的缩水，他才不会主动和这个整天垃圾话——当然汉克自己也是如此，但是他本人并没有意识到——的小流氓说话。只见原本坐着RK900的位置趴着无精打采的盖文——而且穿着900的衣服。

(你怎么穿人家900的衣服。你好骚啊。)

“诚如你所见，安德森副队长，”身后突然传来900的声音，“我和里德警探今天拟身份互换一天，以此来加深彼此的了解度和合作契合度。”汉克茫然回首，惊呆着看着900穿着盖文的旧夹克套连帽衫一手举着咖啡，并成功将穿在原主人身上痞痞的(辣鸡)搭配意外增添了些时尚的气息。(除了显然有点小。)

那坨印着模控生命样式的900衣服下的东西依然死气沉沉地趴着。900迈进门，将手中的咖啡放到盖文的手边：“鉴于你早上需要摄入定量的咖啡才能恢复动力，此次由我代劳，但之后就不会这么客气了，”

他顿了顿，额灯微微发黄，微笑道，“塑料垃圾。”

汉克感觉自己的嘴不能张得更大了。盖文费力地举起头望向他，麻木的眼神仿佛说着笑吧笑吧。然后汉克就让他如愿了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

 

“嘿！既然今天身份调换，那我岂不可以试试用我的屌来干你的屁眼?”盖文在被推到床上互扒衣服时突然性致勃勃地发问。

“我想这恐怕是不行，里德警探，”900正色道，右手悄然顺着身下人的腰线描摹出臀部的曲线，“我作为战争型仿生人并未配备有可插入的阴道或者肠道，也许你可以以伴侣的身份向模控生命提交改造我的性爱模块的申请，当然改造费也是一笔不小的数目。”900炸了眨眼，有点恶劣地微笑道。

“妈的.....当我没说。”盖文认命般用胳膊盖住眼睛，感受到这个仿佛随身携带润滑剂般的家伙已然用沾满凡士林的手指轻柔地扩张着自己的肠壁。900的手指很长，至少比代表一般仿生人标准的800的长，可能因为身高等等比提高的原因，或许那根仿生阴茎也等比增长了也说不定。盖文一边喘息着体验着900手指的前列腺按摩一边脑子黏糊糊地思考。在手指再次不轻不重地滑过那个要命的点时，盖文骂咧咧地痉挛着弓起腰将自己的乳头撞进900的嘴里，下身反应性地吐出些许白浊。“你这个……塑料婊子，学得还挺快的，嗯？”

“值得一提的是，里德警探，”900松开被牙齿蹂躏得有些红肿的乳头，“经检索，婊子的意义为为金钱而出卖肉体的人或者与多人保持性关系行为不检点的人，而我并没有为了金钱与你发生关系，而且，”900俯身吻了吻盖文鼻梁上的疤痕，“我只想和你上床，里德警探。”

哦天这个塑料脑袋有时候还是能冒出几句情话不是吗？盖文猛地一把拉下900的脖颈，用缠绵不尽的吻堵住了他还要继续的分析。

 

“操。”

在那个和之前人的相比更为可观的仿生阴茎将头部研磨在洞口时，盖文还是忍不住吸着气骂了出来。

“放松，盖文。”900耐心地吻咬着眼前人类柔软的脖颈。这大概是大多数哺乳动物共同的要害，这个连接着四肢和核心命令发出器的部分却意外地脆弱，只要一个精准的力度不大的力量便可以刺入皮肉撕裂动脉。900将唇齿抵在那突突跳着的要害，温柔地舔舐着。当一个哺乳动物放心大胆地将脆弱的要害暴露在你的利齿下的时候，说明你已经获得了他的信任。900对这个分析结果十分满意，慢慢将自己塞进人类的深处。这也许是比信任还要深一层次的容许行为。

当900以近似活塞运动地耸动时，盖文开始发出断断续续的呻吟。这个人类虽然平时愿意干一些心口不一的事情，在床上却有些意外的诚实，这也更方便了900的学习和提升技术，比如他发现比起舔舐，啮咬似乎对这个人类的刺激更大，于是他毫不犹豫地在人的胸前和颈侧留下第二天100%会被骂的痕迹。

“你怎么像个狼似的啃来啃去。”盖文哼唧着，手搭上自己的分身，前后夹击时带来的双向快感从来让他欲罢不能，以前他还是个坚定的1，但在他第一次尝试了这种刺激后觉得在别人身下喘息什么的也不是什么丢人的事情了。谁知900突然伸手打断盖文的手淫，在盖文不满的抗议中接管了对其阴茎的掌控。

“你这个魔鬼！”盖文恼怒地叫道，眼角的生理泪水让他眼窝红红的，让900忍不住吻上去。

“需要指出的是，在刚才的刺激下你有87%的概率会在下一分钟射精，而之后的刺激性感觉会因此降低到极低水平，不利于整体的性爱体验，所以我认为在我的掌控下你会保持更佳的性爱状态及享受。”同时被温热湿软的肠壁包裹的仿生阴茎准确地研磨着那个自古以来被当做神秘的基佬开关的点(盖文的点距肛门4.6cm，这一数据被900记录在某个不会被下次机检时发现的隐藏文档里)，配合着在900手下以一定力度握着的肿胀的分身，盖文忍不住大声呻吟起来，断续的脏话从嘴里流淌出来，什么“塑料婊子”“把你卖到伊甸园卖屁股”什么的，900已经炼就了充耳不闻的本领，再也不会像初次合作时那样把垃圾话当真而与其理论。现在比起理论，他更倾向于把这些在做爱时骂出的话当做一种调情，类似于上次检索到的“dirty talk”的行为。虽然900并不会像定义里的那样对这些话产生性冲动，但是看着那张锲而不舍冒出这些话的唇他还是会有吻下去的冲动。

终于在900越来越剧烈的抽插及手掌施力握紧的刺激下，盖文闷哼一声将积蓄的精液毫无保留地射出来，900也在最后几次肉体撞击中将仿生精液射入体内。虽然他可以控制射精甚至能再延迟一个小时都没有问题，但是根据以往的数据这样太过放纵的性行为会影响第二天的出勤并造成不好的身体技能影响，所以900很好地克制住自己，将性爱把控在止于盖文的第一次射精。之后便抱起沉浸在射精余韵中不想动弹的盖文步入卫生间进行清洗工作。

(一切为了更伟大的利益。)

 

隔天，汉克不断装作去厕所监视隔壁的“实验结果”，效果简直惊人，他竟然一天都没有再听到“塑料婊子”之类的之前出镜率极高的词汇，他甚至惊讶地看到在900端着咖啡递给盖文时后者露出了甚至可以说得上和善的笑容。

“上帝啊，这简直他妈是个奇迹。”汉克吹着胡子喃喃道。他开始认真思考自己和康纳要不要也试试这个有趣的实验。

fin.


End file.
